Amuse Bouche - The Twilight Twenty-five: Round 8
by GeekChic12
Summary: One challenge: Three months. Twenty-five picture prompts. Twenty-five flashes - 300 to 500 words each. I hope you enjoy these small bites. (Each chapter is a stand-alone story. Mostly ExB)
1. Prompt 4 - Leather Pants

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #4

Pen Name: GeekChic12

Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 500 (according to gdocs)

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

**Big thanks to twilly for looking this over for me!**

* * *

The bar is hazy and smoke-filled on this balmy summer night.

The musicians on the stage wear leather pants, ripped t-shirts, and delicious smirks.

I shouldn't be here in this little college town on a random Friday night.

I should be in L.A., getting ready for my next shoot. But I had to get away. The paparazzi were all over me every time I left my neighborhood.

Money-hungry pigs.

When my best friend suggested a road trip, I packed my shit with no hesitation.

Texas in August is brutal. But tonight, I couldn't care less as I watch the lead singer make love to the microphone, full lips almost touching it, raging, wailing into it with so much passion, I can _feel_ it in my chest.

Beautiful.

Licking my lips, I take everything in—long, black-leather-clad legs, Sex Pistols t-shirt, ripped in strategic places, a face I'd give up my acting career for. Sultry-brown bedroom eyes are staring directly at me when mine lock onto them, the smirk on those glossy lips still firmly in place.

I tip the brim of my ball-cap at her, and she tries to hide a full-blown smile.

* * *

"I call dibs on the blonde," Emmett says as he claps me on the shoulder and takes off toward the stage. The girls' set seems to be over, and he catches Jessica Rabbit on her way offstage, working his boyish charm.

I'm cool with that. My eyes haven't left Brown-eyed Girl since they landed on her.

Jasper, Garrett, and Ben are still with me at the table. They know better than to leave me alone after what happened at that diner back in New Mexico.

I shudder at the thought of the swarm of screaming girls that had somehow descended upon me as I was finishing a piece of blackberry pie.

Sex-on-legs lingers on the stage for a few minutes, glancing my way now and again. I start to wonder if she recognizes me. Not that it would be surprising if she did. I'd honestly be more surprised if she didn't, but it would be a welcome change.

She finally makes her way over to our table, her Converse making sticky noises as she walks across the floor.

"Were you just planning to sit there and stare all night, or were you going to grow a pair and come say hi?" she asks with a raised eyebrow and that smirk still lifting one side of her mouth.

Feisty.

I like it.

I rake my teeth over my bottom lip, but I don't make her sweat it out too long. After all, she _did_ have the balls to come over to me. And she doesn't seem to have a clue who I am.

* * *

The next morning over breakfast, we find out the ladies are making their way to L.A. for a meeting with a big record company.

I guess we won't be making it to New Orleans after all.

And I'm perfectly okay with that.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! xoxo**


	2. Prompt 15 - Two More?

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #15**

**Pen Name: GeekChic12**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 499**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to Twilly for helping me with this and for EverydayBella and LyricalKris for looking it over!**

**Enjoy some fluffy Daddyward. :)**

* * *

Edward scrubs a hand down his face as he makes his way into the kitchen. Working the night shift is brutal, and his sleep is often interrupted during the day by a loud squeal from one of his children, though Bella does her best to keep them quiet.

A little hand tugs at his pajama pants as he's looking in the fridge for something to eat.

"Daddy?"

Turning around, he kneels in front of his daughter. "Hi, sugar pea."

"Hi, Daddy." She puts her little hands on his cheeks. "Want hot co-o," she says with an expression that would make you think she was asking for world peace rather than a warm drink.

"You want some hot cocoa?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes, please," Bella corrects, entering the kitchen with their son on her hip.

"Yas, peas."

Edward and Bella share a smile as he pulls down a mug and begins making the cocoa. He knows just how to make it so it isn't too hot for her. And the marshmallows are vitally important.

After getting her mug ready, he sits Emma in her seat and drops two marshmallows into the chocolatey liquid.

He knows two isn't nearly enough, but this is their routine.

Edward sits next to her and waits with a smile while she scrutinizes the cup.

"Two more?" she asks.

"Please," Bella coaxes.

"Peas!"

Edward plops two more into her mug.

"Two more?" she asks again.

And again, he indulges her.

This goes on until her mug is absolutely overflowing with marshmallows.

"If she doesn't sleep tonight, I'm blaming you," Bella says as she sweeps by and drops kisses on their heads.

Edward watches Emma pick a marshmallow out and pop it into her mouth, smiling brightly. Her deep brown eyes are so much like her mother's, and he can never say no to her.

Her little fingertips are brown also by the time she's gotten her fill of the fluffy, sugary goodness.

"Here go, Daddy," she says, pushing the mug at him. She never drinks it, but maybe someday.

Edward smiles as he wipes her hands and then warms up the mug, dropping a few more marshmallows in. He moves to the living room, where Bella has a blanket fort set up for the kids.

His daughter is inside, so he hands Bella the mug, telling her to relax as he sneaks around to the side of the fort.

"The tickle monster is coming to GET YOU!" he bellows.

His hands grab through the sheet at Emma's sides, making her shriek with laughter.

Another long night shift at the hospital awaits Edward, but in this moment, playing with his baby girl and watching his son gnaw and drool on a toy, he knows all the interrupted sleep and crazy shifts are worth it. To be able to provide for his family fills him with immense pride, and he couldn't be happier as he glances at his wife, wondering when he can lick the chocolate mustache off her lip.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! xoxo**


	3. Prompt 14 - Zeppelin

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #14

Pen Name: GeekChic12

Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella

Rating:

Word Count:

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

**A/N: Huge thanks to LyricalKris and EverydayBella89 for helping me with this. I had to cut 130 words! Ack.**

**Thank you so much to Twilly for looking this over as well!**

**SM owns all things Twilight**

* * *

Hanging up the phone, I do a fist-pump.

_Finally._

Carl got a hold of the record I've been searching for. Zeppelin: 1975 World Tour. I can't wait to pull it out of the sleeve, hear the scratch of the needle as it starts to play.

Jimmy Page is a fucking genius. That's all there is to it.

When I get to the shop and have the album in my hands, I brush my fingers reverently over the cover. The bell on the door tinkles as someone steps in, and I hear a gasp.

"You got two of them?"

Carl and I turn toward the newcomer, a petite girl with long brown hair, wearing a Pink Floyd t-shirt and short plaid skirt.

The tip of her tongue peeks out to touch her lip ring.

I swallow and lick my suddenly dry lips.

"No," Carl says, unfazed by the sheer hotness of this girl. "Just the one. Edward here was first on the list."

"But Cindy called me this morning to say you guys had one for me. What happened?"

As she speaks, I find myself clutching the beloved album to my chest.

She rolls her eyes at me. "Oh, relax, for fuck's sake. I'm not going to steal it from you."

Carl grumbles and goes to the back to talk to his wife.

The girl steps closer to me. "Can I at least see it?" she asks in a much nicer way than I expect.

"Uh, sure." I release my grip and hold it out to her. The awe on her face provides some relief, and then I'm in awe of _her_ as she traces the green lettering with her small fingers.

We're both startled when Carl emerges from the back, frowning. "Sorry, kids. We had a mixup on the lists. Edward's name was at the top of the one I had, but Cindy somehow had one that had Bella's name first. I'm not sure what happened. I'll do my best to get another one in soon, but you two are going to have to decide who gets this one." He finishes with both eyebrows raised, and I know I'm going to look like a tool if I don't give it to the girl—Bella.

She raises her eyes to mine, and they're suddenly huge, like that stupid cat's on Shrek. And then she bites her bottom lip, and I've never found that sexy, but on her? With the lip ring and the Bambi-eyes? Holy shit.

"Um...okay," I stammer. "Go ahead. I'll just...wait. I guess."

"Thank you, Edward," she practically purrs, like she knew all along that she'd be walking out the door with it.

I watch in a stupor as she steps up to the counter, her little skirt just barely covering what looks to be a luscious ass.

On her way out the door, she presses a piece of paper into my hand.

A phone number, and...

_Thank you again, Edward. You can come visit the boys anytime._

* * *

**__****Thank you for reading! xoxo**


	4. Prompt 5 - Camp Boyfriend

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #5**

**Pen Name: GeekChic12**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**A/N: Big thanks to Twilly for looking this over for me and helping me cut it down a bit. Mwah!**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

"No! Not the lake! Please!" I shout as Edward carries me over his shoulder. "You can have all your underwear back. Just please!"

"Please what?" he taunts.

"Please put me down."

"Mm, nah." He adjusts me, hoisting me up to where my ass is right by his face and _his_ ass is right in mine.

"Edward Cullen, if you drop me in that lake, so help me…"

"What? You won't kiss me anymore? You haven't since that first night anyway. So what's stopping me?"

"Okay! I'll kiss you if you put me down."

"How do I know you're not just saying that?"

"Ed_ward_," I whine. "All the blood is rushing to my head."

He snickers. "All the blood's rushing to _my_ he-"

I cut him off with a sound whack to his backside.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be?"

Edward starts to lower me down, making sure to hold me tight so that I slide against his body.

And he wasn't lying.

He's hard.

I cock an eyebrow at him.

"What can I say? Having your ass that close to my face does things to me."

Smirking and shaking my head, I take in his blue-green eyes that dance with mischief, his crooked smile, the light stubble on his square jaw. And I wonder how I've resisted kissing him again for so long.

He's my camp counselor this year, so it's frowned upon. But he's only two years older than me, and we've been coming to this camp for years. I guess you could say he's my camp boyfriend, but we talk and text throughout the in-between months too.

We've shared a few mostly-innocent kisses during summers past, but our first night here this year, we'd been so overcome by how much we'd missed each other that we ended up full-on making out up against one of the cabins.

It was, by far, the hottest experience of my life.

"Well?" Edward asks with his eyebrows raised. "Are you going to kiss me or what? That lake looks awfully cold."

He's right. June in Montana doesn't mean the lake-water is warm.

Rising up on my tiptoes, I place a light kiss on the underside of his chin.

He's so _tall_.

Even taller than last year.

His stuttered exhale encourages me as my lips trail up his chin, and he tilts his head down for me so that our mouths can meld together.

I love and hate this. We live _so_ far apart, and each summer's end just about guts me. But I want him, love him, so much it hurts.

"Bella," he murmurs after releasing my lips. "My dad called me last night."

At my inquisitive head-tilt, he chuckles and runs his knuckles down my cheekbone. "My acceptance letter came in. I'm going to UDub."

My eyes water instantly at the thought of him living so close to me, and I can do nothing but jump up and wrap my legs around him, kissing him with everything in me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! xoxo**


	5. Prompt 1 - Second Base

**Big thanks to Twilly and Lellabeth for their invaluable help with this! **

**All mistakes are mine.**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #1

Pen Name: GeekChic12

Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 500

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

The church van our youth pastor drives is musty and smells like feet, but I couldn't care less as I hold my girl tight in my arms.

I do my best to keep my hands in appropriate places on her body just like always. We've never done anything but kiss.

We've only been going steady for six months, and we're going to wait until our wedding night to have sex, so it would only hurt me if I got myself all worked up now.

I mean, we're only seventeen.

Four years is a long time, but we want to wait until after we graduate from college to get married.

Needless to say, I have a lot of self-love in my future.

Eyes closed and cheek pressed to her back, her fuzzy sweater tickling my nose, I squeeze my arms around her. When the van hits a bump, my thumb accidentally brushes the underside of her breast.

I quickly move it away, but she grasps my fingers, and after only a few seconds of hesitation, she maneuvers my hand to cover her entire boob. My breathing picks up, and I hesitate for a moment as well, before giving it a tentative squeeze.

I've never touched a boob before, much less _hers_.

And there's nothing tentative about the way my dick hardens and my stomach flips around.

Her breathing seems faster too, and I can feel her rapid heartbeat under where my wrist is pressed to her chest.

I'm starting to think she chose the back corner of the van for a very good reason.

Her fingertips stroke the back of my hand lightly as I press and squeeze. I want to feel more of her, and I'm emboldened by her own boldness at wanting my touch.

My hand moves down to the bottom hem of her thick sweater, and I push it up underneath just a little. I rest it on her stomach to give her time to stop me.

She doesn't.

Bella's breath hitches as my hand molds around her breast again, the same one. I can't quite get to the other one from this angle, and if I use my other hand, the people around us might see.

The bra she's wearing is thinner than I expect, and I easily find her nipple. It feels bigger than mine but not by much. It's stiff and pokes at my hand, and I want to feel more of it too. Her gasp is drowned out by the engine as I slide my fingers under the fabric. They brush and explore her nipple, memorizing the pebbly softness of it, and then my hand goes back to squeezing the whole thing again—the weight and texture beyond fascinating.

Now I know why people call them fun bags.

I could touch them all day, every day.

And now that I _have_ touched one, I want to touch the other one.

And I _really_ want to see them.

The next four years just might kill me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! xoxo**


	6. Prompt 2 - Memories

**Thank you to my wifeys, Twilly and Lellabeth for going over this for me! **

**Fair warning since my first five have been pretty fluffy: have a tissue handy.**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #2**

**Pen Name: GeekChic12**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Memories are funny things. They can bring a smile to your face or make you burst into tears. They sometimes hide away in your brain and only peek around the corner to tease you but not to reveal their whole story. They can change and fade over time, while some are so vivid that you know you'll never forget even the smallest detail.

Photographs are tangible reminders. Prompts to make the memories come out and play, to unfurl in your brain and let your mind's eye watch like a movie.

"Remember this one? Our honeymoon?"

"Mmm. Yes. How could I forget?" I rasp. The hospital-issued blanket laying over my legs is kind of itchy, and the wires attached to me are annoying, but my beautiful bride is here with me, so I can't complain.

"I still can't believe you took me to Paris," she says sweetly, her brown eyes glistening with unshed tears. "It was so romantic."

"If I recall correctly, the Eiffel Tower was the only sight we left our hotel room long enough to see." I chuckle and cough, and Bella laughs and then clutches my gnarled hand.

Memories of us tangled in white sheets flit through my mind. When I was young and virile. When I had muscle tone from playing football in college. When my hair wasn't tufts of wispy white on my head but reddish brown and thick. My bride loved to run her hands through it. She still plays with it. Old habits and all, but I'm sure it's not the same for her.

She's always been heartbreakingly beautiful, and I'm the luckiest son of a bitch alive to have been married to her for the last fifty years.

This isn't the ideal way to spend our anniversary, but it is what it is.

My fingers tighten around Bella's hand as I feel the pain in my chest ratchet up, and another coughing fit makes it hard for me to breathe.

I have an inoperable tumor in my bronchial tube.

Life's a bitch sometimes.

Bella pages a nurse, who comes in to check on me, although there isn't much to do but keep me comfortable these days.

Once the coughing subsides again, I pat the spot that's still warm from my Bella, and she curls back into my side, still holding the stack of pictures she's brought.

Our life together.

Our children.

Our memories.

Memories that I want to hold on to for as long as I have left in this world.

Memories that will hopefully bring a smile to my bride's gorgeous face after I'm gone.

The picture of the Eiffel Tower falls from my hand as searing pain rips through my chest, and my memories are all I can see as the world around me fades away.

They play like a movie of my life as I hear voices around me that sound too far away to be intelligible.

_Goodbye, my love_, I want to say. _You made my life worth living._

* * *

**Thank you for reading. xoxo**


	7. Prompt 7 - Ambrosia

**Big thanks as always to my fic-sister-wives, Lellabeth and Twilly!**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #7**

**Pen Name: GeekChic12**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"No. I can't do this." I stood on the trail, shaking my head, the morning mist blanketing my clothes and stone-cold skin.

"Why not?" Garrett asked. "You need to feed, Edward."

"I just _can't_." Thus far, I'd survived on donor blood from a nearby hospital, but I'd had a crisis of conscience at taking so much.

Just then, I heard the first runner of the early morning. Sneakers pounding the pavement, rapid heartbeats, heavy breaths. He was still a good hundred yards away, but my superior senses picked up everything.

This was the third morning Garrett had brought me out here, trying to get me to drink someone's blood—drain them until they had nothing left.

"Didn't you eat meat as a human?"

"Yes, but I didn't have to look into the eyes of the fucking cow as it died," I snarled. "I didn't have to see the terror there. It's not happening, man."

"But how will you survive?"

"I'll...drink from animals."

"Cows?" he quipped.

"No. Predators. Mountain Lions," I said, gesticulating wildly. "I don't know. Nothing that's defenseless."

"Ah, but they'll still be defenseless against _you_."

"I know. I just..."

The runner drew closer.

_Thud_

_Ba-boom_

_Whoosh_

_Thud_

_Ba-boom_

_Whoosh_

Another noise joined in the rhythm—the swish of sweet nectar rushing through veins.

Garrett and I moved into the trees, out of sight.

_Thud_

_Ba-boom_

_Swish_

_Whoosh_

_Thud_

_Ba-boom_

I was on her so fast, I didn't even register my own movement. Not a him. _Her._

The wind had shifted, her scent slamming into me like a freight train, and I'd lost all coherent thought.

I clutched her body tightly to mine and skimmed my nose up the skin of her neck, taking in the ambrosia just beneath.

She shivered—shook, actually.

I could sense the adrenaline being released, her fight or flight instinct kicking in.

She would lose either way.

I didn't know if she'd screamed when I grabbed her, but no one else was around.

I loosened my grip and took in her face.

Breathtaking.

Big brown eyes stared into my black ones.

"Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be out here alone like this?"

She raised one well-groomed eyebrow at me. "Clearly."

"I'm sorry." I helped her stand. "It's just… Your smell…"

"My smell?" She sniffed her underarms.

"No. That's not…" I ran a hand through my hair, knocking the hood of my sweatshirt back. "I'm so sorry I grabbed you like that."

"Gave a whole new meaning to being swept off my feet," she shot back.

I chuckled despite myself.

She stood, scrutinizing me, and I held my breath. I should've walked away but couldn't.

"Your eyes…" she whispered, taking a step toward me.

I stepped back. "You should go. I'm sorry."

She looked at me for another long moment and then resumed her path.

_Thud_

_Ba-boom_

_Swish_

_Whoosh_

She was still alone.

Garrett called me a pussy as I followed her, but her safety had just become my number one priority.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! xoxo**


	8. Prompt 3 - Cosmic

**Thank you to Twilly for looking this over for me! *smooshes***

* * *

**The****Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #3**

**Pen Name: GeekChic12**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 481**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**Cosmic**

"Shh. It's starting."

Edward sits on the hood of his El Camino on the side of the road. "I wasn't even talking," he says. "And what does it matter? You can't hear a meteor shower anyway."

He's pissy. "I just want to enjoy the quiet while I watch it."

"Can you please just get out of the fucking road, Bell?"

"No. This is the best place to see. No trees in the way."

"You're crazy."

"But you love me anyway."

He sighs, flicking the ash off the end of his cigarette. "I do. So I'd like it if you didn't become road kill."

"Dude. You know no one uses this road anymore, which is exactly why we come here so often. Relax." The old logging road leads to almost nothing, and I've never seen a car come down it whenever we've been here.

The moon is the only thing illuminating the pitch darkness around us.

Edward slides off the hood, and his worn boots crunch miniscule pebbles as he walks across the pavement. His upside-down face is suddenly all I can see as he bends at the waist, standing behind my head.

"Baby, as much as I love your face, I'd really like to finish watching cosmic debris enter the earth's atmosphere if you don't mind." I finish with a cheesy smile, and he mutters, "nerd" under his breath, before ultimately deciding to lie down beside me.

The sky lights up again and again as the meteors streak across it. It's breathtaking. Edward's hand finds mine on the pavement, and we watch in awe, feeling insignificant.

More lights, brighter. Only this time, they're coming from the vicinity of our feet.

"Oh, _shit_," Edward yelps, clutching my hand and pulling me up so fast, I lose my balance and almost dive face first onto the asphalt.

"Damn kids!" the driver of a powder blue Oldsmobile shouts as he drives past us at a speed that could _almost_ give a snail a run for its money.

A giggle bursts out of me, and I cover my mouth as Edward scowls.

"I told you."

"You did." I step up to him and wrap my arms around his waist, resting my chin on his chest.

"No more lying in the road."

"No more."

"And while you're being so agreeable, how about we get in the car and do what we normally do when we're out here."

I want to lick his smirk.

My hands slide down to his ass, and I push our hips closer together. "I think that could be arranged."

"Good." Edward sinks his hands into my hair and slants his mouth over mine, devouring me. His teeth scrape over my bottom lip, and I moan. "Because the only cosmic thing I need to see right now," he whispers against my lips, "is the look on your face when I make you come."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! xoxo**


	9. Prompt 8 - More

**Thank you to Twilly and Lellabeth for helping me with this! **

**All mistakes are mine.**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #8**

**Pen Name: GeekChic12**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**More**

The ribbed v-neck is stretched tight across his torso, showcasing his broad shoulders and cut muscles. The pin-up girl tattooed on his forearm seems to wink at me as he pours martini after martini from a shiny metal strainer.

"Another?" he asks me, voice smooth as silk.

I nod dumbly, and then _he_ winks at me.

Sipping my drink, I work on training my eyes anywhere but on him. He probably thinks I'm in need of an exorcism with the number of times I swivel my head from side to side, searching for a distraction and letting my eyes drink him in on every pass.

Getting dizzy, I stop, and he's there, right in front of me, leaning on his forearms. The pin-up girl definitely winked at me.

_I should stop drinking._

I let my eyes dance over his gorgeous face and accidentally sigh out loud.

"I haven't seen you in here before," he says. "What's your story, beautiful?"

I look down at my drink. "Oh, you know...bad day at work, bad breakup. You name it. This is all very cliché, I know."

He's so close now, and his eyes are _so_ green.

"I'm here to listen if you want to talk about it."

I snort. "Really? You're one of _those_ kinds of bartenders? Tell me all your troubles, and I'll make it better? _Very_ cliché."

He chuckles. "Well, no. Not usually. But I _am_ hoping to make it better. For you."

My eyebrows climb my forehead, and my head tilts too far. How many of these pink drinks have I had?

"Why for me?"

"Because I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

His answer is immediate and straightforward. I look behind me to make sure he isn't addressing some glamazon over my head. And then I pinch my arm.

_Shit, that hurts._

Already warm from the alcohol, my cheeks burn even hotter as I look into my glass again.

"Be right back," he murmurs, before walking away to serve another customer.

I should leave, but I'm too curious. Why would this adonis be interested in me? Plain old Bella Swan who's never done anything remotely spontaneous in her whole life.

Stepping back over to me, Green-eyes tries to look busy while staring at me. But not in a creepy way. In an adoring, soft-smirking, heart-stealing way.

I stay until last call. Until the bar closes. Until he pins me against the nearest wall to kiss me breathless.

Then he helps me into a cab because I'm too drunk for anything more, although I want more. More, more, more.

"Tomorrow," he whispers against my lips.

The next morning, my head is pounding, and I'm pretty sure there's sand in my mouth. A faint memory of green eyes swims through my head, but I can't place them.

My phone buzzes with a text, but I don't know who it's from.

**Call me, beautiful. ~E**

What in the hell happened last night?

And who the _fuck_ is E?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	10. Prompt 9 - In-'N-Out

**Thanks to EverydayBella89, LyricalKris, and Twilly for looking this over for me! Love you girls.**

**For some reason, I decided to try a flash with dialogue only. This is what happened...**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #9**

**Pen Name: GeekChic12**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 400**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**Prompt #9 - In-'N-Out**

"How are we going to tell them?"

"I don't know."

"They're going to disown me. And _kill_ you."

"But it's not like we were irresponsible. We used a condom. It broke. That's not our fault."

"Shhh. I know."

"A _baby_."

"I know."

"I mean, how are we going to take care of a _baby_?"

"I don't know."

"We're only seven_teen_."

"I _know_."

"Have you considered abortion at all?"

"No! I couldn't do that."

"Good."

"Why'd you even ask if you didn't want that?"

"I just want to respect your choice to do what you want with your body."

"How very democratic of you."

"Shut up."

"What about adoption?"

"I don't know. That would be really hard, don't you think? Giving away our flesh and blood?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, don't cry."

"I'm sorry. It's just this whole situation."

"And hormones."

"And hormones."

"Are you having any cravings yet?"

"Not really. I could go for an In-N-Out burger, though."

"Oh, that does sound good."

"And fries."

"Yeah."

"And a chocolate milkshake."

"Got any money?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nope."

"How are we going to raise a baby when we can't even buy ourselves a burger and fries?"

"Please don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry. It kills me."

"I'm just so overwhelmed right now. I mean, this is just so huge. Life altering."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I'm sure your dad won't agree."

"No. Probably not."

"Can you hide all his guns when we tell him? Or unload them or something?"

…

"Don't laugh. He'd probably shoot me right in the balls if he had the opportunity."

…

"It's not funny! I need my balls."

"Oh, God. Sorry. I know the prospect of losing your balls isn't funny, but…"

"Stop it."

"Okay. Okay, I'm fine. Sorry."

"Maybe we should tell your mom first."

"Maybe we should tell _your_ mom first. She's so sweet."

"Maybe we just shouldn't tell anyone and move far away."

"That's a great idea, but alas. No money."

"Shit, that's right."

"Where would we go, though? If we had money. Where would you want to go?"

"I don't know. California maybe?"

"We could live in a hut on the beach and have a little surfer baby."

"Yeah. He'll wear board shorts every day."

"He?"

"Maybe."

"Sounds nice."

"We'll be okay. Whatever happens, we'll be okay."

"I know."

"I love you."

"Always and forever?"

"Always and forever."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! xoxo**


	11. Prompt 6 - Humble

**Thank you to Twilly for helping me make this better and to EverydayBella89 and LyricalKris for looking it over as well! Mwah!**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #6**

**Pen Name: GeekChic12**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**Humble**

"Is this how it's to be, then? I'm to be held here until my punishment is decided upon?" I remained stoic, though I was fighting back tears.

"Yes, your majesty. The king will decide within a fortnight."

"So be it."

I was led through the old castle, surrounded by guards. I huffed at the ridiculousness of it all. Being suspected of adultery of all things. Ludicrous.

And to be treated as a common criminal made my blood boil.

My king was the jealous sort, and I was not exactly ugly, but that did not mean I would lie with another man.

Betrothed and married at sixteen, I'd been afraid. But over the years, I'd fallen deeply in love with him.

The guards took me to a room in the highest tower to await my husband's decision.

Queens had been beheaded for such a thing before, and I had to prepare for that outcome.

I prayed.

And prayed.

And prayed that my husband would come to the correct judgment.

Six days went by with no word.

Late the seventh evening, the locks on my cell door disengaged, and in he walked, head held high, crown in place.

"My queen."

My heart felt as though it would beat straight through my ribcage at the sight of him and the sound of his voice. "Husband." I lifted my chin and regarded him carefully.

"Have you been faring well here?"

A quite unladylike snort escaped me before I could contain it. "I'm being held prisoner here. I'm not sure what you mean."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I made sure they kept you in the nicest room in the castle. I did not want you to be uncomfortable."

"Well, husband, I am most uncomfortable, mainly because I am being accused of a crime of which I am innocent!" My voice had risen as I spoke, and my cheeks grew heated, my anger bleeding into my words.

"I know," he said so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"Pardon?"

"Yes, you're pardoned."

"I was asking what you said."

"I know!" he shouted. "I know you are innocent, my queen. I…"

"Then why?"

"Sir James. He told me vicious lies and twisted my thoughts until I did not know what the truth was any longer. But I know now. I've questioned every man he spoke of. Tortured some. I will not tolerate my wife being bedded by another man!"

"I have only ever been yours, my king," I said softly.

He rushed forward then, cradling my face in his hands. "Can you ever forgive me?"

I broke from his hold and turned toward the lone barred window. "'Tis too early to tell, my lord."

"Please, Isabella. I will do anything. I cannot live without your heart."

I turned to see this great man, Kind Edward IV, on his knees. "Do not humble yourself, my king."

"I do not humble myself for my queen, but for my wife."

"That is a good start, your majesty."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! xoxo**


	12. Prompt 24 - Sunset

**Huge thanks to Twilly as always for making this much better than it started out. ILY**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #24**

**Pen Name: GeekChic12**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**Sunset**

It's still warm out, being early September. Leaving the walking trail, I shed my socks and shoes and step into the cool water. It's peaceful here. Serene.

It reminds me of my stay in rehab. That's why I moved here. To recreate the tranquil environment as best I could.

I'm a year sober today, and as I look out over the calm water, I recall the tumultuous events that led to my turning to drugs to ease the pain.

I was married to an ad executive. My husband had been working late for weeks, trying to close a deal with a big client.

At least that's what he'd _told_ me.

I'd gone to his office to surprise him with dinner and some amazing news one night, and _bam_. My whole life was turned upside down.

I'd walked in to find him balls-deep in his secretary, her fake tits staying remarkably still, considering the force with which he was pounding into her.

So fucking cliché.

Dropping the food I'd been carrying, I ran. I couldn't confront him, couldn't even form a complete sentence right then.

He bursted through our front door while I was shoving clothes into a suitcase, pleading for my forgiveness.

"We can make this work," he said. "I love you. _Please_, baby."

I slapped him so hard, I'd guess it hurt my hand worse than it hurt his face. "Don't you fucking _baby_ me. And speaking of babies, good luck trying to have yours in your life after this fuckery."

"Mine?"

"That's right," I said, placing my hand over my still-flat stomach. "Six weeks."

He stumbled back then, tears spilling down his face.

"I hope sticking your dick in a younger pussy was worth losing _everything_ for," I sneered at him before walking out.

We'd both wanted children so badly. We'd been trying for almost two years.

When I miscarried two weeks later, I started drinking heavily. Then came the pills.

The blissful haze I was in most days made my situation almost bearable.

Almost.

My sister, Alice, found me in a pool of vomit one day and got me to the hospital. She saved me.

Rehab was eye-opening. I learned that my marriage hadn't been healthy even when I thought it was good.

I don't know if I'll ever be loved the way I feel I deserve.

I don't know if I'll ever be able to fully trust a man again, but I want to try.

I want to give it my all because I still want dates and kisses and holding hands. I still want Christmases with children bounding down the stairs in socked feet to see what Santa's brought for them.

The sun begins to set, so I move to the bench beside the water to watch the sky change colors.

A man with hair the color of the sunset walks up, and with a shy smile, asks, "Is this seat taken?"

I smile back at his kind green eyes. "No. Please. Have a seat."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! xoxo**


	13. Prompt 23 - Precious

**Thank you so much to Twilly, LyricalKris, and AngelycDevil for looking this over for me! Mwah!**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #23**

**Pen Name: GeekChic12**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**Precious**

I'm running, running, running.

Always running.

I never have stayed in one place very long.

Aromas of every sort assault my nose at all times, but as I run through a tiny town in the northwest, I catch a whiff of something that makes me falter. I slow my steps and sniff the air.

It is like nothing I've ever encountered.

Fresh cut grass and mint. Fabric softener and lilacs. Ten different spices and a hundred other things all combined into the best-smelling _something_ in the world.

I follow this unique and alluring scent to a small white house. A window is open on the second floor, and I know I need to get into that room, or I'll go crazy.

I jump gracefully to the roof and land as soft as a feather.

Crawling through the window makes the scent almost knock me over in its intensity. Flames lick at my throat, but I have excellent control.

After all, I've had over a hundred years to perfect it.

I circle the source of this heavenly aroma—a mere boy, nothing out of the ordinary.

He sleeps tangled in Avengers sheets, and thick, black-framed glasses sit on his nightstand.

He also drools.

The more I look at him, the more adorable I find him.

His mop of dark hair is all over the place, and I find myself wanting to know the color of his eyes.

A quick snoop in his wallet tells me they're green. It also tells me his name and that he's nineteen, and I lick my lips.

Edward's eyelashes flutter slightly as I move closer to his face. It's quite angular and will grow even more handsome with time.

Or immortality.

I've been searching my entire existence for the other half of my soul, and I know he's the one. I haven't even spoken to him, but I know.

I feel it in every dead cell in my body.

Running a finger down the contours of his bare chest causes his breath to stutter and his boxers to tent obscenely.

I flatten my palm against his erection, and he ruts into it.

_Yes._

I crave his release almost as much as his blood right now. I know it will only make his scent grow more potent.

I can't help but to crawl into his bed and run my hands over him. When I begin to stroke his length through the fabric of his underwear, he releases little moans that I want to swallow.

I can think of other things I'd like to swallow too.

I want to consume him, but I won't.

He's too precious.

His hums and groans grow louder, and finally, the only eyes I ever want to look into again open.

They are most definitely green.

"Are you an angel?" he asks sleepily.

"Yes," I answer with a smile. "I'm _your_ angel. Always."

"Mm, good... because I think I love you." His eyes fall shut once again.

"I think I love you too, Edward."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! xoxo**


	14. Prompt 13 - Hope

**Thank you to Twilly, LyricalKris, and AngelycDevil for looking this over for me! Mwah!**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #13**

**Pen Name: GeekChic12**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 499**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**Hope**

"Fuck, Edward. _Fuck_."

"Shhhh. But _God_, I know."

Bella is on top of me. Having _sex_ with me.

I'll never get used to this.

In school, we don't speak, barely even acknowledge each other.

I'm on the student council and in the chess club.

She smokes under the bleachers and spends most of her time in detention.

My mother hates her, so she sneaks in. Almost every night now. Like she can't get enough of me.

I fucking love it.

I'm close to blowing my load, and my thumb rubs heavy circles on her clit to make sure she gets there before I do.

Her hands slap down on my chest as she curses again, hips rolling hard and fast.

_She's_ fucking _me_.

"Edward, honey? Are you all right?" My mother's voice cuts through our sex-haze, and we freeze.

"Oh, shit."

"Closet."

Bella scrambles off me and throws my discarded sweater on, shoving her clothes under my bed. Once she's safely in my closet, I call out, "Come in."

"Everything okay? I thought I heard something."

"Everything's fine, Mom."

I have my covers up to my chin as she approaches the bed.

"You look flushed, honey. Are you sure you're not getting sick?" She puts her hand to my forehead, and I fight not to roll my eyes. "You don't feel too warm, but you're sweating."

"Mom."

"What, sweetheart?" she says as her palm alternates between my forehead and cheek.

"I'm fine, okay?" _Except for the blue balls._

"Oh. Okay, dear. If you're sure."

"I'm sure. G'night."

"Night, sweetheart."

I do my best not to cringe when she drops a kiss onto my sweaty head.

As soon as my bedroom door clicks shut, Bella steps out of the closet and moves to sit on the end of my bed, facing my window. She's staring outside and chewing on her thumbnail.

"Hey," I whisper and wait for her to acknowledge me, but she doesn't. "You okay?"

Bella finally turns her head toward me, her expression unreadable, almost blank. "I should probably go."

"You can't stay?" I ask, sitting up and reaching for her.

She tilts her head at me and smiles. That particular smile is only for me. I've never seen it on her face any other time, and it never fails to make my stomach flip over.

"Maybe a little while longer."

Bella leaves my sweater on and crawls under the covers with me.

"Would you mind… I mean, is it okay if we just lie here for a little while?" she asks, a rare vulnerability to her voice.

"Yeah, of course. C'mere."

She snuggles into my arms, and I squeeze her tight, kissing her forehead. I've always loved holding her. She doesn't let me do it often.

"Tell me something true," she whispers.

"You're beautiful."

She laughs. "Something else."

"I'm in love with you."

My declaration is met with silence, but I feel a lone tear splash onto my chest as her arm tightens around me.

Hope swells.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! xoxo**


	15. Prompt 12 - Good

**Big thanks to Twilly for helping me cut this down and make it better! **

**Thank you to my WC girls for looking it over for me! **

**All mistakes are mine.**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #12**

**Pen Name: GeekChic12**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**Good**

"Are you sure this is the right way?" I whispered to the beautiful man beside me.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"But we're going up."

"That's right."

His hand rested on the small of my back as we ascended. I still couldn't see the end of the stairs, and we'd already been at it for what seemed like hours. Surprisingly, my legs weren't tired at all.

I glanced around again, taking in the non-descript white tile walls. In fact, I noticed for the first time, everything was white. I could have sworn the steps were black when we started.

Even the beautiful man was wearing white. A suit with no tie, pressed white shirt underneath, shiny white shoes.

His hair, a brilliant shade of bronze, and gleaming emerald eyes were a sharp contrast to our pristine surroundings.

He was otherworldly.

"But I… I mean, do you know what I did? I was a—" I lowered my voice to a whisper— "prostitute."

"Yes. I know."

I expected my cheeks to heat at his statement, but I felt no physical manifestation of the embarrassment at this man knowing what a horrible person I was.

"Isabella. You were not a horrible person," he said as if reading my mind. Had he? "You simply did what you had to do to survive."

I snorted and then covered my mouth, but he gave me a crooked smile.

"I obviously didn't survive, though. And I still don't understand why we're going up. Surely I should be damned to Hell for the things I've done."

"It is not that simple, Isabella. Everyone is a sinner."

"Well, yes, but I—"

"I know what you're going to say. You've had relations with many men, most of them strangers. You've used alcohol and drugs to try to dull the pain. But the thing is, Isabella, you also gave your last dollar to a homeless man just last week. You sent whatever you could to your ill father every single month. You looked out for your friends when they were in trouble." He glanced at me, smiling softly. "The sins do not outweigh the good you have inside you."

I watched my feet continue up the steps for a moment, contemplating his words.

"You never believed yourself worthy of good things in your life," his deep, smooth voice continued. "But it is not so. Everyone deserves happiness."

I let a smile flit across my face before a thought occurred to me, my brows furrowing. "How did I die? I don't remember."

He halted, turning toward me. "I will tell you if you wish to know, but it is not pleasant."

"I didn't… take my own life. Did I?"

"No."

"I'd thought about it many times."

"I know," he said as we continued on.

"Once we... get where we're going, will I ever see you again?"

He smiled again. "Yes. I am your soul-taker. We are bound together for eternity."

I returned his smile, a deep sense of relief washing over me. "Good."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! xoxo**


	16. Prompt 22 - Dinner

**Big thanks to Twilly for helping with this! Thanks to Livie79 and Ericastwilight for looking it over as well. :)**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #22**

**Pen Name: GeekChic12**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

****WARNING** - Trigger: sexual assault**

* * *

**Dinner**

The tree-lined path was deserted as twilight descended.

I made myself as small as possible, walking slightly hunched, hands in my hoodie pocket.

I was vulnerable.

Susceptible.

Heavy footfalls sounded behind me; I quickened my pace just a little.

So did he.

Right on cue.

I let out a shriek as he wrapped one arm around my waist, stopping me in my tracks.

But no one would hear me.

His hand quickly covered my mouth.

"Shut _up_," he hissed. "Don't make another fucking sound. You hear me?"

I nodded, and my body trembled as he turned me around.

"Yeah, you're a hot little thing, aren't you? I bet you have a dumbass boyfriend waiting for you. Don't you?"

I just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Well, he'll be waiting a long time."

It was dark now, and my assailant dragged me behind a group of bushes, pushing me down to the ground and stretching out over me.

"Goddamn, you smell good," he said as he ran his nose up my neck. "You're cold, but I'll warm you up. You're gonna be a good girl, aren't you?"

He unzipped my hoodie, finding me in only my bra underneath, and he groaned.

The venom pooled in my mouth as his heart pumped the blood through his veins even faster.

My lips curled up into a sly smile, but then suddenly he was gone.

"What the fuck?" I muttered.

"No, man! You got the wrong idea! I wasn't going to hurt her," I heard the pathetic piece of shit pleading. "I swear to God! Fuck! Just put me down. Please!"

I stood and dusted myself off, stepping out from behind the tall bushes.

He was being held up against a tree by a large hand at his throat. All I could see of the man holding him was chaotic hair and a long, lean body.

The man laughed in my attacker's face. "You've got _shit_ for brains if you think I'll believe that for a fucking second. I _heard_ you. Is this what you wanted to do? Wrap your hand around her throat after you _raped_ her? Watch the life fade from her eyes like the others? You _sick fuck_."

The loser pissed his pants.

"Well, no more. It ends now."

His eyes widened. "What does?"

"You."

And before he could react, his neck had been snapped, and he'd been tossed into the woods for the animals to feast upon.

"Thanks a lot, fucker." I said.

Messy-hair turned to face me. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You hear a lot of things, apparently." I smirked.

"You're a…"

"That's right. And you just ruined my meal. _Now_ what am I supposed to do?"

"Oh, I'm…"

"You couldn't tell?"

"I… I'm sorry. I was running by and heard his thoughts. I didn't even think."

I cocked my head as I took in his golden eyes. "You're sweet. It's been a long time since anyone's tried to rescue me. But you still owe me dinner."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. xoxo**


	17. Prompt 16 - Quiet

**Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! I've had a very hard time getting replies out lately, but I'm hoping to get better at it. So little time! Ack.**

**Big thanks to twilly, as always, for her invaluable help!**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #16**

**Pen Name: GeekChic12**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**Quiet**

"Ya know," I say, staring at the world map on the wall, "it's pretty shitty of them to put that up in here. I mean, it's not like any of us are ever gonna get to go anyplace. We'll get out of here when we're eighteen, get crappy jobs, live paycheck to paycheck and just… exist. Ya know?"

The red-haired boy beside me doesn't respond, and I sigh.

He's new. And quiet.

I hate quiet. Bad things happen in the quiet. So I talk as much as I can.

"So, what's your deal? Foster parents didn't work out? That's what happened with me. I've been in and out of here for years. I think I annoy them because I talk a lot. Am I annoying you? You're really quiet."

The corners of his mouth twitch into a hint of a smile, and he shakes his head.

"Oh, good because I get it. I mean, I'd probably annoy me if I wasn't me, ya know? It's just… That stupid map. When I was younger, I used to stare at it and dream of going to so many different places, but the older I get, the more I see the truth. I'll probably end up working at McDonald's the rest of my life. It's not like I can go to college or anything."

"I'm going to college," quiet boy says… quietly.

"No shit?"

He clears his throat before opening his mouth again. "Yeah. We can get grants and loans."

Well, that shuts me right up. Except for, "Huh. Wow."

He smiles again, finally meeting my eyes, and holy shit, they're gorgeous.

"Holy shit, your eyes are gorgeous. They're like, the same color as grass. Or leaves. Or Palmolive."

He smiles wider this time. "You just say whatever pops into your head, don't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I know it's annoying. I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone now." I start to get up, but Green-eyes stops me with a warm hand on my arm.

"No. You don't annoy me at all. Quite the opposite, actually."

"Oh." I grin at him and get comfortable again, sitting cross-legged and facing him on the couch.

"I'm Edward," he murmurs, eyes back on his lap.

"My name's Isabella, but you can call me Bella. I kind of hate Isabella. It sounds like it belongs on royalty or some shit, and I'm about as far from royalty as you can get. So… ya know. I mean—"

"Bella's a beautiful name," he says, interrupting me.

"Thank you." I feel myself blush, which rarely happens anymore. I've been through a lot. Not much to blush about, but this boy… "I changed my mind," I say. "I think you, Edward, will go anyplace you want." I sweep my hand out, indicating the map on the wall across from us.

He reaches his hand over and places it on mine, and mine automatically flips over, entwining my fingers with his. "Only if you'll come with me, Bella."

I squeeze his hand. "Deal."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! xoxo**


	18. Prompt 10 - Blessed

**Huge thanks to Twilly for going over this for me!**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #10**

**Pen Name: GeekChic12**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**Blessed**

Huffing and puffing as I pulled on the rope, I stopped when I heard a screech from somewhere behind me. "Henry, leave your sister alone!"

I swore that boy would turn my hair gray long before I reached middle age.

Taking one hand off the rope, I pulled my apron up to wipe my brow, and the rope slipped a bit.

"Dammit," I growled and started hoisting the bucket up again.

"Would you like some help?" a soft voice said from behind me.

I yelped in surprise, accidentally releasing the rope and ruining all the progress I'd made.

"Brother Edward," I said, blushing and hoping he hadn't heard me curse. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, Sister Bella. How are you?"

"I'm… okay. Thank you for asking."

With a sheepish smile, he stepped forward and started pulling on the rope I'd just let go of, easily bringing the large bucket full of water up to the surface.

"Thank you so much, Brother Edward. That's very kind of you."

"It's no trouble at all." Another smile and a tip of his wide-brimmed hat, and he was gone.

The beautiful, soft-spoken man had moved into the farmhouse across the way earlier in the spring, always sweet and helpful but never saying much.

That Sunday at church, he sat in the same pew he always did, Brother Jasper at his side.

He sent me shy glances with his forest green eyes, and I felt my heart skip and stutter like it hadn't since I was first courted by Jacob.

My Jacob had passed away over a year before, and I'd been rather lonely, but I never thought I'd find someone again who would make me feel the way he did.

After the sermon was over, I led Henry and Lily outside to head home, but Brother Edward walked up to us with his hat in his hands. His hair, which I'd not fully seen before, was a mass of messy auburn strands on his head, and I smiled at him.

He swallowed and looked down for a moment before meeting my eyes again. "Sister Bella… Would you… I mean, um…"

"Yes, Brother Edward? What is it?"

"Wouldyouhavelunchwithme?" he rushed out.

"Lunch?"

"Yes."

"With you?"

"Please."

The brim of his hat was in serious danger of staying permanently crinkled by his wringing hands.

"Yes. That would be lovely, thank you."

In his large house, Brother Edward served us ham sandwiches, admitting that he couldn't cook.

It was perfect.

* * *

That was the first of many lunches our little family had with Edward Masen.

He helped me bring in my water every day, and I baked him pies and made him my signature lavender soap.

Now, five years later, we're a family of six, sitting around our large table, laden with food we've grown ourselves.

It's a blessed life. A happy life.

And I thank God every single day for bringing this beautiful, soft-spoken man into our lives.

For he has made me whole again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! xoxo**


	19. Prompt 21 - Hot

**Big thanks to my girls as always!**

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #21

Pen Name: GeekChic12

Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 500

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

**Hot**

After sucking down half the glass of lemonade my mom brought out while I was doing laps, I dive back into the pool for another set, switching from freestyle to butterfly—my specialty.

The swim meet this weekend is a big one, and I have to be ready.

Halfway through my third lap, I hear a lawnmower start up close by. Assuming it's Jasper, I continue on, rotating my shoulders and slicing through the water with my arms.

At the end of my tenth lap, I pop up, panting, and rest one arm on the wall for a minute. I pull my goggles and swim cap off, dipping down to wet my hair and then shaking it out.

I think I'm done for the day.

I'm fucking exhausted.

Planting both hands on the ground by the pool, I hoist myself out, water cascading all around me. My head tilts to the side, and I wiggle my finger against one ear as I walk over to where my towel is.

And that's when I see her.

Dark hair up in a ponytail. Hot little ass in cut-off shorts.

Mowing our lawn.

_Holy shit._

She's facing away from me and shaking her hips a little.

I quickly adjust myself and then hold my towel in front of my crotch as I walk toward her.

I don't know who she is, and she's probably mowing the wrong lawn.

Stepping up behind her, I tap her lightly on the shoulder, and she whirls around, her ponytail slapping me across the chest, and pulls her earbuds out.

"Shit," she gasps, putting a hand to her chest and letting the mower die. "You scared me."

"Sorry."

I can't say much more than that as my eyes are glued to a drop of sweat making its way down her neck and chest and into her cleavage.

Swallowing hard and trying to wrench my eyes away from her tits, I ask who she is.

When she doesn't say anything, I look up to see her staring at my chest much the same way I was just staring at hers. Her full lips are slightly parted, and I watch her eyes roam over my shoulders and then down my torso.

Having her look at my body like that makes my painful erection twitch, and I groan quietly.

Her big brown eyes lock on mine, and fuck, they're pretty. Then I notice her cheeks getting even redder than they already were from the heat.

"I-I'm sorry," she stutters. "I'm Bella?" she says like a question. "Your um, mom hired me?"

"Oh," I reply, confused as I run my free hand through my wet hair. "Well, uh… I have some lemonade. If you want some? You're hot. I mean, you look hot. Shit. I mean, you must be hot. It's hot out here."

Her small hand touching my arm stops my word vomit. "I'd love some lemonade. Thank you…"

"Edward."

"Edward," she repeats with a smile. "It's really nice to meet you."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! xoxo**


	20. Prompt 20 - Forever

**Big thanks to EverydayBella89 and LyricalKris for looking this over for me!**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #20**

**Pen Name: GeekChic12**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**Forever**

Born only months apart, Edward and Bella have been best friends since forever.

If one of them can't be found, they're usually with the other one—most of the time hiding out in a sheet fort in one of their bedrooms reading comic books.

As they've gotten older, though, and their interest in the Dr. Galactica series has waned, they mostly just hang out, talking or playing board or card games. Sometimes, like today, they end up with their phones in front of their faces, texting other people and each other, even though their feet are practically touching.

Bella taps Edward's leg with her foot, and he glances up at her, noticing, not for the first time, how pretty she is in the soft orange light from the small lamp that sits on the floor in their fort.

"Angela says 'hey'," she tells him with a smirk.

He shrugs. "Cool."

Bella scoffs. "When are you gonna ask her out? What's the hold up?"

He doesn't make eye contact with her as he answers with another non-committal shrug.

"Well, she really likes you, and she won't wait around forever. Ben's been texting her," she finishes with a pointed look.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Edward blurts out, his cheeks flushing in the muted light.

"Wh— Huh? Me?" She snorts and pushes up her glasses. "No. Who'd want to kiss _me_?"

"I don't know."

Edward chews on his thumbnail as Bella goes back to texting. When she glances back up at him, he's staring at her with a determined look in his eyes. Rearing back a bit, startled, she asks, "What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, nothing. I just…" Her eyes widen comically as he moves across the small space until he's directly in front of her. "I think… _I_ want to kiss you."

Bella splutters out a "Why?", and Edward chuckles as he gazes into her deep brown eyes.

"Because you're beautiful," he says, skimming the back of his hand down her cheek as she scrunches her nose in disagreement. "And you're my best friend." To which Bella replies with a _duh_. "And I can't stop thinking about what your lips would feel like against mine."

At her small gasp, he gives her a crooked smile and plucks her phone out of her hand, placing it on the floor next to them.

Edward searches her eyes, wanting her to want this as much as he does.

"But what about Angela?" Bella asks, instantly wishing she'd kept her stupid mouth shut.

"Angela who?" Edward replies, his warm breath caressing her lips.

He's so close now, and she can't stop shaking.

With trembling hands, she frames his face and gives him the tiniest nod. She's been wanting this for so long, but she never, _ever_ thought he would see her that way.

Their lips fit together just as perfectly as Edward suspected they would.

And if she'll let him, he'll keep kissing her every day for the rest of forever.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! xoxo**


	21. Prompt 17 - Yes

**Huge thanks to my Twilly for looking this over for me!**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #17**

**Pen Name: GeekChic12**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**Yes**

I let out a dreamy sigh as I pull my fries and drink toward me. "God, he's so cute."

Jessica cuts her eyes to the boy behind the skate-rental counter, who's busy spraying the insides of the boots. "Yeah but such a weirdo."

"He is _not_ a weirdo. Do you have to be such a bitch all the time?"

"Whatever. Doesn't he have like, ass-burgers or something?"

Angela heaves an exasperated sigh. "It's Asperger's, Jessica. You know that. You're just being mean."

"Whatever," she replies again. "He_ is_ a weirdo, though. He doesn't talk to me, and he _never_ looks me in the eye when I rent my skates. He doesn't even check out my cleavage, and _everyone_ checks these babies out." She shakes her ample boobs together.

"Yeah, okay. Settle down there before you poke someone's eye out." I pop a fry into my mouth and gaze at the auburn-haired boy again.

He's still spraying.

"You know Billy has to buy extra spray now because he's kind of fixated on that?" Angela tips her chin toward him. "I think it's sweet that he just buys more instead of making him stop."

"Very sweet. And _Edward's_ sweet too. He talks to me sometimes. I mean, it's usually sort of one-sided. He kind of goes on and on about some online game he plays, but… every once in a while he'll make eye contact with me, and I feel like I've won the lottery or something. He even walked me to my car last weekend when Lauren ditched me to go see her ex."

"Wow," Angela breathes.

"I know. I couldn't believe it."

Edward's green eyes suddenly flit over to me for just a second, and I see one corner of his mouth tilt up as he goes back to his spraying.

Just that little acknowledgement from him makes a rush of tingles go over my body from the top down, like I'm standing under a waterfall, and my cheeks heat up.

Glancing at my friends, I see Jessica missed the exchange, but Angela is sharing my beaming smile.

When I step up to the counter, Edward stops spraying but stays turned to the side, not quite looking at me.

"Hey, Edward."

"Hi."

"Um, how are you?"

"Good. My warlock is level 80 now, and I got a cool new minion, and he deals so much damage, it's like I don't even need to be there, but it's kind of awesome too. And I got all new armor and weapons, and a new flying mount that goes super fast, and…"

As he goes on, I just lean onto the counter, resting my chin in my hand and smiling at him. His eyes meet mine three times, more than ever before during one conversation, and I'm happy just to be near him.

Before he picks up his spray can again, I work up the courage to ask him to split a sundae on his break.

With no hesitation, he answers, "Yes."

_Yes._

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! I truly appreciate it! xoxo**


	22. Prompt 11 - Punk

**So... *toes ground* This is dedicated to ABadKitty aka Aaliia. She wanted a Punkward, and I decided to try to give her one. It will likely be painfully evident that I know next to nothing about the punk movement, but... Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #11**

**Pen Name: GeekChic12**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 459**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**Punk**

1978 is going to be my year.

I may still have to hitch a ride with Alice in her mom's old beater, but...

My braces are off, and I finally have what some would call boobs.

_Yes._

This is going to be my year.

When we stop at the 7-11 to get slurpees on our way to the mall, we run into Alice's boyfriend, Jasper. He's hanging out outside with a boy I don't recognize, but my mouth goes slack as I take him in.

His large feet are encased in black boots, laced up to the bottom of his red plaid pants. He wears a black Gen X t-shirt with big safety pins holding a long rip together. His striped suspenders hang loose at his sides, and the look on his face says he couldn't give a shit if nothing matches.

I glance down at my perfectly matched ensemble before bringing my eyes back to his face.

His really _gorgeous_ face.

A black leather collar with silver spikes is wrapped around his neck, and the spikes in his hair are bright purple.

Brilliant green eyes blink back at me.

Alice elbows me.

"What?" My cheeks blaze as I realize I've been staring at this crazy-beautiful boy whose colorful existence astounds me.

"This is Edward," Jasper says, a little exasperated because this is probably the second time he's introducing him. "He's an exchange student from London, and he'll be staying with us for the next few months."

My shy smile is met with one from Edward as well and a quiet, "Pleased to meet you," in the smoothest voice I've ever heard. His English accent makes me weak in the knees, and I find myself leaning against Alice a little.

She shoots me a look and then looks from me to Edward a couple times, grinning like a freak all of a sudden.

"Edward!" she says, clapping her hands. "Come to the mall with us. We're seeing a movie after we walk around for a bit." She bats her long eyelashes at him. "I haven't seen Jas all weekend, and I don't want Bella to be a third wheel." My eyes widen at her as she winks at me, and I want to strangle her.

Edward's shyness surprises me because of how he's dressed, but he soon loosens up and begins to regale me with stories of the punk scene in London. It sounds so foreign but so amazing at the same time, and I find myself wishing I could go there with him and experience that aspect of his life.

And when his warm hand slips into mine halfway through the movie, I decide I just might owe Alice big time.

_Yes._

1978 is going to be epic.

* * *

**Gen X was Billy Idol's band back in the day. ;) **

**Thank you for reading! Thank you so much to Twilly for looking this over for me!**


	23. Prompt 25 - Perfect

**Big thanks to Twilly for helping me make this better!**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #25**

**Pen Name: GeekChic12**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**Perfect**

I've been away from my sweet Bella for far too long.

My crew laid almost five hundred miles of railroad track. I lost two fingers on my left hand. But some men lost their lives, so I count myself lucky.

I was glad not to be part of the blasting crew. That nitroglycerin is some nasty stuff. Faster than dynamite but unstable.

I'm relieved this job is over and hoping to find something else now, something that won't take me away from the people I love for so long.

The same rail we just finished, the one that took me away, is now bringing me back home to my family.

_Family._

We're a family now. Bella's last letter came three weeks ago. Our son was born over two months ago now. She said he has strawberry hair and is a hearty and enthusiastic eater.

I chuckled when I read that. He's definitely from my strong Irish stock. Although Bella's Italian relatives are no slouches in the eating department.

In a town like Chicago, our marriage was gossiped about and frowned upon, but we didn't care. Our love is one for the ages, I always tell my Bella.

When the train rolls to a stop at the station, _finally_, I inspect my nails—all eight of them, and frown at the grease stains I'll never get rid of. My skin is rough and weathered, and I hope Bella will still look at me the way she always has… like I hung the moon just for her.

As I gather my belongings and adjust my hat, I find myself worrying that she didn't get my letter saying I was coming.

But as I step onto the platform, she's there. Just as beautiful as I remember.

Seeing her waiting for me with a baby, my_ son_, in her arms makes me choke on the emotion that wells up, and before I know it, tears are spilling out of my eyes, but I can't find it in myself to be embarrassed like my father would tell me to be.

"Bella," I murmur against her hair as I press her and Liam against me. "I missed you so much, my love."

She sniffles. "I'm _so_ happy you're home." Clearing her throat, she pulls back a little. "Would you like to officially meet your son, Mr. Masen?" she teases and lifts him up a little bit in her arms. "This is our William. William Edward Masen."

Giving his chubby little hand a shake, I say, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Masen. I'm your daddy." My voice cracks on the word 'daddy', my emotions beginning to overwhelm me again. Pulling them in close, I kiss Bella's forehead and then the top of Liam's head. "Let's go home."

She beams at me. "That sounds perfect."

And the look is there, in her eyes. I can see it as plain as the day I married her.

We're going to be okay.

Smiling back at her, I take her hand. "Perfect."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I appreciate all of your lovely reviews so much, and I'm still working on replying to them! If I miss you, I apologize. It's hard for me to keep track. I get interrupted a lot by tiny people wanting to be fed or entertained. The nerve... ;)**


	24. Prompt 19 - Halloween

**Thank you, as always, to my lovely fic-sister-wives, Twilly and Lellabeth! I luff you both so much!**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #19**

**Pen Name: GeekChic12**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 497**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**Halloween**

"Shhhh! What was that?!"

"Shit, I don't know. This place is fucking creepy. Let's just do this and go, man."

I hear the low moaning sound again, seeming closer now, and jump.

A shiver runs down my spine, and I feel jittery, wanting to run with my back arched.

Our fraternity sent my best friend, Tyler, and me to this supposedly haunted cemetery as part of our hazing. They want us to pee our names into the snow and snap a picture, and then we can get the hell out of here.

"Dude, get off me." I flex my shoulders to loosen Tyler's hold and peer around in the semi-darkness. Only the full moon lights our way.

"Fuck, sorry, man. I didn't even realize—"

A scream makes us both jump out of our skin, and we clutch each other, quickly parting when we realize we're hugging.

Clearing our throats gruffly, we don't make eye contact as we search for a space between headstones big enough for what we need to do.

"Dude, do you really think there're ghosts out here?"

"What else could explain those sounds? I mean, fuck. Moaning? Screaming? That shit's not normal."

Tyler's eyes go even wider, and they dart around in every direction.

I'd find it funny that this huge guy was so scared if I wasn't terrified myself.

As soon as I take another step forward, two ghostly white figures dart out from behind one of the tallest and widest headstones, disappearing into the forest, and we hear a trail of creepy laughter float behind them.

"Fuck _this_!" Tyler shouts and runs back toward the car.

I'm a split second behind him.

* * *

**BPOV**

"I think we might have to stop having sex in the cemetery on Halloween. Seemed like that big guy was about to have a heart attack. I could hear it pumping ninety miles a minute." I laugh, and Edward steps toward me, still naked, wrapping his arms around me.

"But that's half the fun, love. They're always sending those jerks out here to pee all over the place. It's disgusting. If I can get you to make the right sounds, you always scare them off," he replies with a wink, running a fingertip over my bottom lip.

"Well, yes, but the main goal is not to add another body to the graveyard, my love." I smirk at him, and he brings his hand around to slap my ass, eliciting a hiss from me.

I _love_ that.

My nails scratch down his chest, bringing forth a rumbling groan from him, and we gather our clothes, running as fast as we can back to the cottage to continue our marathon.

Our daughter enjoyed some trick-or-treating tonight with her aunts, and we've been enjoying some treats of our own. It's a tradition of sorts.

"Now..." Edward whispers against my neck as we settle on the floor in front of the roaring fire, "let's see if I can make you scream again."

* * *

**So, yeah. That happened. :D Happy Halloween!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! xoxo**


	25. Prompt 18 - Leaves

**Thank you again so much for your amazing reviews! Still working on replies. :)**

**Huge thanks to Twilly and Lellabeth for helping me with this!**

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #18**

**Pen Name: GeekChic12**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**Leaves**

Readjusting the mask obscuring my identity, I smoothed my temporarily-dyed hair and snagged a glass of champagne from a passing server.

This was about the last place I expected to find myself on a random Saturday evening, surrounded by other masked people in a gorgeous house in the Hamptons. Normally I'd be at home, catching up on my DVR and diving into a pint of Java Chip.

But the excitement of it drew me in.

A chance to let go and be someone else for a night.

A chance to get fucked by a stranger in a safe environment.

My nerves hadn't hindered the spike of arousal I'd experienced when I walked through the door.

Sipping my drink, I scanned the room, my eyes landing on a man with dark, almost black hair. It was an artfully chaotic mess on his head. He was much taller than me, his lean musculature showcased by his well-tailored suit.

He spotted me at almost the same time, and before I knew it, we'd found a room together, clothes flying as we made our way toward the bed.

"_God_, I need to fuck you," he growled.

"That's the idea." I smirked at him, crooking my finger to beckon him forward as I backed myself up on the mattress.

We crashed together, devouring each other's mouths, hands everywhere they could reach.

I wasn't sure if it was the anonymity or something else altogether, but I'd never been so positively _hot_ for someone in my entire life.

We moaned and sucked at each other's skin, our movements frantic.

Once he was inside me, moving in and out, filling me perfectly, it seemed impossible that I'd ever get enough of this man, and I didn't even know who he was.

We fucked for what had to have been_ hours_—on the bed, him on top, on the floor, me on top, against the wall, on top of the desk in the corner, me bent over the bathroom counter, my blue eyes gazing into his brown ones through the mirror. I lost count of how many orgasms he gave me, and _he_ came three times.

As I lay on the bed, thoroughly sated for the first time in my life, I watched as he turned to find his clothes.

I let my gaze travel up his long legs, those muscular thighs having worked so hard all night, over his impeccable ass, and up his lean-muscled back. As soon as I saw the tattoo, I covered my mouth with both hands to contain my gasp.

A trail of brightly colored autumn leaves cascaded down from the top of his shoulder and over his left shoulder blade. A memory flashed in my mind of an eighteen-year-old Edward showing me that exact tattoo after whipping off his hoodie and t-shirt. He was so proud of it, and the leaves were just as beautiful on him as they were swirling around our feet that day.

And here I was, staring at them again…

* * *

**Yeah... So... Thank you for reading! xoxo**

**I wasn't sure about taking on this challenge in the beginning, but I'm so glad I did! You all have made it such a fun and rewarding experience, and I'm so thankful to have such wonderful readers. Much love to you all!**

**Edit: I have tentative plans to expand this one. **


End file.
